Splash
by Rinkashi Namiki
Summary: Overhauled. One day Kakashi is even later than usual, and no one believes him when he tells the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be lounging around some house, wearing a hitai-ate and playing with some custom (blunted) kunai, sipping green tea while reading Icha Icha Paradise. And deviously trying to see what's behind Kakashi's mask. Damn him.

* * *

A/N: Slightly overhauled again. There are just a few elements that won't work in this story. Sorry guys.  
Also, take note that I'm intending for some of the more moronic bits to sound… well, moronic. **Bear with the young Team 7 bit for now, they're not really centric to much of the plot.**

* * *

Sakura fumed as she paced and paced as she fumed about Kakashi-sensei being late. Again. How on earth did she get stuck with a teacher that set bad examples as well as the biggest fool in ALL of Konoha? Sakura sighed and supposed it was worth enduring if she got to be close to Sasuke every day. Sighing again, Sakura plopped down on the grass and looked to her blonde teammate who was sleeping deep in his own little world. Before long, Sakura dozed off as well.

From his perch in the tree above them, Sasuke was going over the order of hand signs for different jutsus. He really didn't want to sit idly nor did he want to do anything physically intense because of the stagnant summer heat.

After going over the same sequences for what seemed the hundredth time, Sasuke felt the need to let his mind wander. Noticing an unusual quiet, he looked down to see his team sleeping- the blonde baka looking more like he had been knocked out than anything, and then Sakura… well, it didn't really surprise him to see Sakura being neat and orderly even in her sleep, laying on her stomach while using her lightly tanned arms as a makeshift pillow. Sasuke relaxed a bit, secretly thinking fondly of his knuckle-headed teammates as he kept watch for their ever-late sensei.

Yawning and stretching, Sakura looked up to see Sasuke smirking into the sky. Just as she opened her mouth to talk, Sasuke's expression went back to icy blank. Sasuke turned his gaze to Sakura, making her blush.

_I wonder if all that icy glaring at people makes his eyes hurt?_

Inwardly groaning, Sasuke spoke to avoid whatever question Sakura was about to ask by saying, "It's none of your business, Haruno. Why don't you go prank the baka or something?"

* * *

Moaning miserably, Kakashi damned Gai for starting a drinking contest the night before. Sitting up, Kakashi groaned again before pleadingly trying to hold his brain in place by massaging his pounding temples while he damned Gai again.. and damned Gai once more for good measure. His eyes not yet used to light, he stood up and stumbled nimbly around inanimate objects in his quest to find the shower.

"Mmhrrmppfmmm."

Alarm rushed through Kakashi as he blinked his good eye open, trying to put objects and events into focus.

'Ahh, shit Kakashi… What have we gotten into now?'

On the far edge of Kakashi's bed was a slumbering young woman that looked as miserable as he felt. Confused as well as mentally and physically incapable of giving a fuck, Kakashi decided to take a cold, cold asprin and finish it with some female before dealing with the unconscious shower... or something like that.

* * *

Feeling several times better, Kakashi stepped out of the bathroom pondering what to do about the scantily clad woman in his bed. As he put on his vest and took mental inventory of the pockets' contents, the woman began to stir, so he nudged her exposed back with his knee.

Kakashi sheepishly scratched the back of his head and put up a nervous smile as he began speaking. "Ano, ma.. Miss.. I don't want to seem rude… but I can't seem to recall your name… or how you got into my apartment last night… or much of last night in general, really."

The girl looked up at Kakashi and instantly sobered. "Ka… Ka-kashi… ?"

* * *

Well, there goes the first chapter. Tell me what you think! Until later, ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was walking down a dusty street in a very grumbly mood. His shoulders were slouched- for he was so very _tall_ and tall people_ must_ slouch- and his hands rested in his pockets. He thought about the girl that he woke up next to, and how he did _not_ recognize her. And how she appeared to recognize _him_. He was so lost in thought that when he did find himself in front of his students- who yelled at him in accusatory tones for being late- he found that he did not have an excuse ready. So he told the truth. For once.

"KAKASHI-_SENSEI_! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" The three huffed in unison, as if rehearsed.

"Ano? Ma… there was a pretty lady in my bed, and she had gotten quite sick before she ran away and I tried to find her to see if she was okay, and…"

Kakashi was looking thoughtful with his forefinger on his cloth-covered chin while his eyes scanned the clouds for answers when Sakura said something about his excuses getting lamer.

Snapping out of his thoughtful pose, Kakashi resisted the urge to make his students endure a brutal exercise... because he knew that if _they _had to endure it, _he_ would have to bake in the morbid heat to supervise them. Already feeling the morning's hangover crawling underneath his skin yet again, Kakashi decided to simply dismiss the team for the day. Afterward, he hoped to find a rock he could crawl under until the queasiness subsided.

"Fine, fine, you're all dismissed for the day." Kakashi began to scope out the training grounds for a large rock.

Surprisingly, Naruto piped up, "But Kakashi-SENSEIIII if I'm ever gonna become the next hokage you have to teeeach us cool ninja stuff!"

Kakashi could have cried. The lazy one just had to be the one to protest a day off.

"Na ru to," Kakashi began, "How about I buy you ramen for a week?" _Anything to make it stop…_

Naruto's eyes lit like fireworks. "OH KAKASHI SENSEI YOU'RE THE BEST! LET'S GO RIGHT NOW I ALREADY KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO ORDER-"

Kakashi interrupted, "Starting tomorrow, of course!"

Before another child could protest, Kakashi teleported back to his apartment intent on sleeping away what remained of the day.


End file.
